


My Memories

by Queen_Lionheart



Category: Mad Father, Misao - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Diary, Gen, School, Slight horror, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspence, creator, curse, doll - Freeform, scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Lionheart/pseuds/Queen_Lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misao as written my Novella's POV, as well as snippets of Aya following the events of Mad Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry One - Novella

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know how dark this story will be. I suck at writing horror, but this is my attempt! I just loved Novella, she was so cute! So this is her tale... and Aya's as well. Each chapter will only be roughly 100 to 300 words... a challenge set for myself. Enjoy! This story is also on FF... I'm just posting it here to see how it goes.

_Japan, 2011_

_Novella_

Mr Onigawara is the Student Council President now. He automatically made me Vice-President, which I was rather pleased with. He said I didn't have to leave the library if I didn't want to - the school had demons and the dead walking about.

It also gave me time to find that password he spoke about. I didn't know what it was to, but my curiousity got the better of me. Perhaps it would end this dreadful curse?

Curses. I despised them.

Mr Onigawara always took myself and the scientist along with him whenever he needed to tend to a place that had been cursed. I tried to help break the curse where I could, and so did Onigawara, but that scientist - my creator - he was just a nuisance, always walking about with his chainsaw and laughing.

I was about to take another book off one of the shelves when Onigawara summoned me. I was quick to rush through the halls. As I did, I saw a student get jumped by one of the demons, and that was one of his last moments. I almost felt pity, but I was in such a rush that the feeling left quickly.

Onigawara was waiting patiently with a student for me. And it didn't take him long to fill me in on what was going on.


	2. Entry One - Aya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya's first client. She notices his beautiful hands and has a strange feeling.

_Germany, 1916_

_Aya_

Today was the day I opened my clinic. Maria was so happy; I was almost sure the clinic was cleaner than our house in Northern Germany had ever been! Maria quickly walked about neatening last minute things as I made sure everything was ready.

I couldn't believe the day had come where I was going to be able to help people. All those people who lived in the streets and couldn't afford doctors. I remembered my promise to Dio all those years ago.

"Don't forget about us. Don't forget about the people and animals who suffered here. For nobody else will remember us. Promise you will remember us."

I would always remember them. I never spoke about them with Maria; she didn't like to remember all the horrible things that had happened then. I tried to forget them, instead remembering the goodness of the patients, but sometimes their screams haunted my dreams.

Maria most likely had their faces haunting her dreams instead.

We were making up for it now, though. Dio stayed in the back of my mind as I stepped back and admired my work. I let out a relieved sigh, smiling widely as I heard a sound that thrust me into my career. Someone was knocking at the door. Maria stepped out as I went to the door, opening it to reveal a young man standing on my doorstep.

He was looking about. "Is this the Drevis Clinic? I've heard you accept patients at no cost?"

I smiled brightly. "That is correct, sir! My name is Aya Drevis; would you like to come in?" As the man stepped in, he helpfully closed the door behind him. I glanced momentarily at his hands, looking away when I felt something strange come over me.

The man had the most beautiful hands I had ever seen.


End file.
